Style Request Series
by Shufflebot
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Bottom of the Barrel

**This is a new project I'm starting and it will be purely requests, none of them will be my original idea. The requests can be of anything but there are rules:**

 **It must contain Style.**

 **I will attempt to write every request I receive, but if your request makes me legitimately uncomfortable then I won't write it, I will tell you about this and you can submit another one.**

 **No submitting more than one request at a time, if you do then they will all be ignored.**

 **You can send requests via PM or review, if you send a request in via PM then you can mention whether you want it to be posted anonymously. If you don't mention it then I will say 'requested by...' at the end of the oneshot.**

 **If you submit a request _DO NOT_ bother me to get it finished, this is something I'll update behind my other projects, if you bother me about your request, it will be ignored.**

* * *

Bottom of the Barrel

Stan panted as he charged to the reception desk.

It couldn't be true.

It just _couldn't_.

"K…" He was short of breath, he took a quick puff of his inhaler before continuing, "Kyle Marsh?"

"He's in the theatre right now," The woman at the desk said monotonously, "Who are you?"

"Stanley Marsh, his husband."

The woman gave him a quick glance of sympathy, "Take a seat in the waiting room, we'll give you news as it becomes available."

Stan walked over a seat and fell heavily into it. He was overwhelmed by this nightmare which had forced itself into reality. Tears sprung to his eyes as he cast them around the hospital waiting room. There were a few people dotted around, but none of them paid him any mind.

"Stanley!"

Stan looked over his shoulder and saw Sheila running over with Gerald and Ike following behind, seeing Kyle's family, the family he might not see again, tore down the final dam and released the floodgates.

Sheila pulled her son's husband into a hug.

"There, there," She said like a mother would to a young child who grazed their knee.

"I haven't been told anything!" Stan sobbed, "I don't know how serious it is or whether he'll make it!"

"Shhhhhh," Sheila cooed, "We can't think like that, he's going to make it, okay?"

Stan took a deep breath and nodded.

"You know that Kyle's a tough cookie better than any of us," Ike said, he tried to offer Stan a smile but his worry was clear to see.

"He didn't deserve this," Stan snivelled, "He's an amazing person and someone shot him in cold blood."

"He'll be okay Stan," Gerald said, "We know how tough it is for you."

Sheila grabbed a packet of tissues from her handbag and passed it over to Stan, he nodded in thanks as he wiped his nose.

"Excuse me, are you here for Kyle Marsh?"

Four pairs of eyes shot to the person who spoke, a young nurse.

Stan nodded, "Is he okay?"

"His condition is stable," The nurse explained, "We're moving him to his own room now."

"Can we see him?" Ike asked.

"Yes," The nurse nodded, "But unfortunately, he's in a coma right now."

"I don't care," Stan shook his head, "I need to see him."

The nurse looked at him sympathetically, "Follow me this way."

Stan nodded and followed the nurse through the bright, white hallways. He'd seen Kyle in here too often throughout the course of their lives because of kidney transplants and mouth-anus removal.

* * *

The nurse opened a door leading into a small room with a bed in the middle. Kyle was lying in the bed, his eyes closed and IV tubes in his left arm, Stan walked over to a chair beside the bed and grasped Kyle's right hand in his own.

"He was shot in his chest," The nurse told him, "Straight through his right lung so it's been removed."

"Will he be okay?" Sheila asked.

"It's very possible to live with one lung, there'll be no difference while he's doing everyday activities. He'll have some trouble doing strenuous exercise but one-lunged sprinters have completed marathons before."

Ike walked over to Stan and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"They say he can hear you," Ike whispered, "Even if he can't respond he can hear you."

Stan nodded.

"It might be a while until he wakes up," The nurse said, "We're only going to let one person stay with him right now."

"I can't leave him," Stan said softly, his eyes starting to tear up again.

Sheila kissed her son on the forehead before giving Stan a hug, Ike gave Kyle a tentative hug and Gerald patted his shoulder before leaving.

Stan waited for the Broflovskis to leave before pressing a kiss to Kyle's knuckles.

"Ike said that you could hear me," Stan said, "And I'm begging you not to leave me Kyle, I'm going to be right here when you need me and I'm not leaving your side."

There was no response from his husband.

* * *

The doctors were worried when Kyle was still in a coma one week later.

It was definitely taking its toll on Stan.

As more of the week passed, Stan had become less confident that Kyle would wake up and it had forced him into some crying fits as he became more worried that he wouldn't hold, kiss or make love to his husband again.

"Kyle," Stan sobbed as he pressed Kyle's hand to his own forehead, "Please wake up. Please, I need you in my life. Right now all I feel is a huge, empty hole in my heart where you should be and it scares me because I don't want to feel this way for my whole life!"

Stan pressed repeated kisses to Kyle's knuckles he managed to calm down.

"I'm going the bathroom dude," He had gotten into the habit of telling Kyle where he was going in case he woke up.

* * *

Stan washed his face while he was in there, he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink and took some deep breaths before walking back to Kyle's room.

He opened the door to the room and nearly fainted upon seeing the emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"Kyle," Stan breathed.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, his voice scratchy from lack of use.

"You're awake!" Stan's face broke into a wide smile, something he hadn't done since he first heard that Kyle had been taken to hospital, he ran over to Kyle's bedside and pulled his husband into an incredibly gentle and careful hug. He pressed his lips gently to the redhead's.

"Stan, why am I in hospital?" Kyle looked at his husband quizzically.

"You got shot on your way home from work," Stan explained, "You've in a coma for the past week."

Kyle took Stan's hand in his own.

"I love you so much Ky."

"I love you too Stan."

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did," Kyle furrowed his brow in confusion, "I just said that I love you too."

"I mean when you were in the coma," Stan clarified, "Ike said you could hear me."

"I don't know," Kyle frowned as he tried to think, "The last thing I remember is leaving work."

"I broke down earlier before I left to go to the bathroom."

"Maybe that's why I woke up," Kyle smiled, "Because I heard how upset you were."

"Sounds romantic," Stan returned Kyle's smile.

"Let's go with that then."

Stan laughed as he joined their lips back together. It felt like the huge empty hole in his heart had been filled.

* * *

 **Requested by** **icegirl75 or thesoniclove, this was originally a request for Dysfunctional Oneshots but I thought it didn't fit with that series.**


	2. Always

**I should probably clarify something. You are allowed to send another request after your previous one has been published, just not in the same message/review.**

* * *

Always

"And you're certain that the mic's going to work?" Stan spoke into his phone.

" _Yes Stan, I tested it this morning,_ " Kenny replied, " _Now go do it._ "

Stan nodded, hitching the boombox onto his shoulder and making the short trip to the house where his boyfriend of six months lived. Despite having been together for a while, neither of them had dropped the L-bomb. Something Stan wanted to change tonight.

He had strategically planned this out, choosing a night that Kyle was home alone, Sheila, Gerald and Ike all out.

Stan put his boombox on the floor and checked to make sure that the CD was in and gulped in anticipation upon finding it there. He pulled the microphone from his pocket and started the music on the boombox.

 _When the world gets too heavy  
Put it on my back  
I'll be your levy  
You are taking me apart  
Like bad glue  
On a get well card_

Kyle was on his laptop, listening to the heavy rain outside when he heard the music and recognised the sound of his boyfriend's singing. He stood and walked over to his window, Stan was looking right up at him, looking positively soaked.

 _It was always you  
Falling for me  
Now there's always time  
Calling for me  
I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back to let me know_

Kyle shook his head, Stan knew that he didn't like this kind of music. That and he was worried about getting noise complaints, it was ten-thirty.

Stan frowned slightly when he saw Kyle leave the window, but he didn't stop singing.

 _I'm a fly that's trapped  
In a web  
But I'm thinking that  
My spider's dead  
Lonely, lonely little life  
I could kid myself  
In thinking that I'm fine_

Stan's smile returned when he saw Kyle open the door, coat and boots pulled hastily over his pyjamas, and walk out. Kyle turned off the boombox and began walking inside with it.

"C'mon," The redhead beckoned, "You'll catch a cold."

Stan followed Kyle with a spring in his step.

"Dude," Kyle asked when they got inside, Stan dripping on the doormat, "What were you doing?"

Stan visibly deflated, "You couldn't tell?"

Kyle cocked his head like a puppy, "Tell what."

Stan sighed, all his effort for nothing. Kyle could be insufferably dense sometimes, "I was trying to tell you that I love you."

Kyle's jaw dropped, much like the boombox in his hand.

"I wanted to make it special."

Kyle's shock wore off and he crossed over to his boyfriend, "Next time, just tell me."

"Next time?"

Kyle smiled at him as he took Stan's head in his hand and pulled him down.

"I love you too," Kyle whispered seconds before their lips met.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Cartman asked as he and Kenny met the couple at Shakey's.

"I'd think that losing my virginity is enough of a reason to be happy Fatass," Kyle retorted, smiling goofily.

"It worked then?" Kenny grinned.

"No," Stan shook his head, "But I actually grew some balls and just told him."

Kyle laughed and pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss.

If this is what Stan got for doing cheesy shit, maybe he should do it more often.

* * *

 **Requested by SASTF141**


	3. Without a Leg to Stand On

Without a Leg to Stand On

Stan woke up to the sound of his husband trying to get into his chair.

"Let me help dude," Stan said, getting up and walking round to Kyle's side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Kyle sighed pathetically and it broke Stan's heart.

"Don't be," Stan pressed a kiss to the redhead's lips, "It wasn't your fault."

Stan lifted Kyle up and put him in his wheelchair. Kyle wheeled himself to the stair lift and strapped himself in. Stan waited behind him for the slow-moving lift to reach the bottom of the stairs and for Kyle unstrap himself.

Kyle had been a shell of his former self since the accident. He had to leave his job as a surgeon because of something out of his control. Kyle was paralysed from the waist down and he was still reeling, he'd never realised how weak he'd feel without his ability to walk.

* * *

"Anything you want for breakfast?" Stan asked as the pair went into the kitchen, Kyle just wheeled himself to an open edge of the table.

"I don't mind," Kyle mumbled.

"It's a Saturday," Stan said, his back turned to Kyle as he rifled through cupboards so that Kyle couldn't see the sorrow flash across his face, "I can cook us something if you want."

"Sure, okay."

Stan walked over to the fridge and grabbed some bacon, some sausages and some eggs before going to put some bread in the toaster.

"Our moms are staying for dinner tonight," Stan reminded his husband.

"I know," Kyle replied tiredly.

"Our dads are going to the bar."

"You've told me."

"I'm just reminding you."

"Whatever."

Stan wiped a tear away, it wasn't Kyle's fault. He would probably be the same after having his ability to walk taken away.

At the same time though, would it kill Kyle to show a little bit of love, of appreciation for his husband?

Stan laid the plate in front of his significant other before sitting on the other side of the table with his own.

Kyle ate his food wordlessly and wheeled himself out of the kitchen and back to the stair lift.

"I'm having a shower!" He called down.

"Alright cool!" Stan called back.

They had spent a lot of money to make their house wheelchair-accessible, their shower had been replaced with a roll-in shower for Kyle, they had a stair lift and other aspects of their lives had been changed too.

Kyle used a leg bag for peeing (something he was initially horrified by) because he had lost control over his bladder and bowels due to his paralysis and this had caused a few embarrassing incidents early on. When he had accidents, Stan was always willing to clear up the mess to make his husband more comfortable.

The worst had been when they were having dinner with the Cartmans, Wendy and Stan were good friends and she had invited Stan and Kyle over. During the meal Kyle had an unfortunately timed bowel movement and even after Stan cleaned him up, he refused to show his face at the table again that night.

* * *

Kyle was still despondent when Sheila and Sharon were over, answering questions with single words and remaining silent otherwise.

"Is he okay Stan?" Sheila asked after Kyle had gone to the living room.

"I don't know," Stan sighed, "He barely talks to me anymore."

"What he's going through must be really hard," Sharon frowned, "I can't imagine."

"I know," Stan agreed, "When he's ready to talk, I'll always be here."

Sheila surprised Stan by pulling him in for a hug, "I'm so glad that my little bubbelah has someone like you to take care of him Stanley."

When Stan closed the front door after seeing the two mothers off, he turned to see Kyle strapped to his stair lift and staring at him with a hard glare.

"Next time you want to talk about me, do it when I'm in the fucking room," Kyle growled before pressing the button to go upstairs.

* * *

Stan waited until Kyle had gotten into the shower to go upstairs himself, he walked into the bedroom and picked up the photo on the dresser. The photo was of Stan and Kyle on their wedding day before the accident, both with large, beaming smiles.

Stan wanted that Kyle back, more than anything.

Everything he'd held back broke free and he couldn't stop the tears as he began to sob. He tried his hardest to be the best husband possible to Kyle and make the redhead happy. Something he clearly wasn't.

Stan had failed.

He pressed his forehead to the picture frame. No wonder Kyle was so cold to him, why would he want to be with a failure for any other reason than he needed looking after?

"Stan?"

Stan raised his head as the bedroom door creaked open and Kyle wheeled in.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, "I heard you from outside."

"I'm sorry Kyle," Stan sobbed, letting his head fall back to the picture frame.

Kyle looked at the dresser and immediately knew which picture Stan was holding. The guilt showed across his face as he moved towards his husband.

"Stan?"

"I'm sorry I'm not right for you Kyle."

"What? Stan what're you talking about?"

"If you want I'll get you a proper carer, it'll make everything easier for you."

"Stan, you're starting to scare me. Why would I need a proper carer? You're what I need."

"No I'm not!" Stan was the one glaring this time, "You haven't told me that you love me since the accident Kyle! You've completely shut yourself away! I understand that it's hard and I really want to be there for you, I've tried so hard to be here for you!"

"Stan, I really do appreciate it, I really do!"

"Then why don't I feel that way?" Stan exploded, "You've never let me believe that! I know that I can't possibly understand what you're going through but you mean the world to me Kyle. You can talk to me about anything, I've been telling you that since we were six! But you don't talk to me at all anymore."

Stan anger faded back into sadness and he started sobbing again, only looking up when he felt the picture frame being pried out of his hands and being replaced with Kyle's own hands. He could see tears starting form in Kyle's emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry Stan," Kyle kissed each of Stan's individual knuckles before continuing, "I really, honestly, truly love you with every fibre of my being and words can't describe how sorry I am if you don't feel that way. Words can't describe how grateful I am to you for putting up with all this. Stan I don't want to be this way," He picked the photo back up, pointing to himself, "I want to be that guy, the one who makes you smile and isn't an obligation…"

"You're not an obligation Kyle," Stan cut him off, "Like I said, I could just get a carer to look after you and I could go back to work. I help you out because I want to Kyle, because you mean everything to me and as your husband, I want to be the one who helps you, not some random person. I just want to make you smile again."

"I don't want you to put your life on hold because of me," Kyle began sobbing too.

"You fucking retard. You are my life Kyle."

Kyle pulled Stan into a hard, passionate kiss. He didn't want Stan to help him through this.

He _needed_ Stan to help him through this.

* * *

 **Requested by** **La Maitresse' Dame**


	4. Whoa Dude! I've Got Boobs

**Guests rejoice! I'm opening guest reviews. there's no point having a request series if nobody can request things is there?**

 **Can you guess the reference in the title?**

* * *

Whoa Dude! I've Got Boobs

It wasn't exactly clear how Cartman had done it, but people just accepted the explanation of 'South Park' after the initial shock wore off.

It didn't make things easier for Stan, nor did it give her any indication of how to turn back.

Waking up with boobs and a vagina instead of a dick was probably one of the most memorable experiences of her life if nothing else, second probably to her first time, which she had shared with her boyfriend.

Speaking of her boyfriend, that had been something that had definitely upset her. Kyle had become incredibly avoidant of her and Stan wondered whether she could even call Kyle her boyfriend anymore, it had been three weeks and Kyle had barely looked at her since the change.

Maybe it was time to look at other people.

"Hey gorgeous."

Stan turned to Clyde leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Hey Clyde," She replied, flicking her hair.

Her hair had been shoulder-length when she woke up on the first morning, she hadn't bothered to get it cut.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out for dinner tonight."

There was a loud slam on the locker behind her and they both turned to see Kyle standing with his nostrils flared.

"Paws off Clyde," Kyle fumed, "She was boyfriend before and I haven't heard of any break-up yet."

"Alright," Clyde held his hands up, "I'm gone."

"What the fuck?" Stan glared at the redhead, "I wouldn't have been able to tell you about a break-up anyway."

Kyle gripped her wrist gently and led her out the door, "We'll talk by my car."

* * *

Stan allowed Kyle to take her to his car, the redhead leaned against it.

"Look," Kyle started, "I'm sorry."

"Damn fucking right you are Kyle," Stan growled, "This wasn't my fault and I needed you more than ever! What did you fucking do? Shun me like I'm fucking diseased!"

Kyle looked guiltily to his feet.

"I know you're gay, and that you probably don't love me that way anymore because of this but you're still supposed to be my best friend."

"I do."

"What?"

"I do still love you. More than anything."

"Why don't I believe you Kyle?"

Kyle crashed his lips to Stan's, opening the car door behind him and falling onto the back seat with his girlfriend.

"I'll show you just how much I love you," Kyle smirked as he rolled them over so he was on top.

* * *

"You can't get pregnant can you?" Kyle asked, he probably should've asked earlier.

"My mom put me on the pill when this happened," Stan waved dismissively, "Don't worry about it."

Kyle laid his head down upon hearing that.

"I like how I haven't gotten shorter," Stan chuckled, "Your head goes right into my tits when we hug."

Kyle laughed and shivered slightly at the feeling of the cool air brushing over their naked bodies.

"I don't know how you were so amazing just then even though you're gay, I thought you weren't into girls."

Kyle looked up and smiled, "I guess for you I'll make an exception."

Kyle let his head fall back to its spot in between Stan's breasts.

"It's kinda funny," Stan said, "You're the one who usually bottoms, but you definitely know how to use it."

Kyle laughed again, it felt good to be back with the love of his life. Stan was certainly aroused by that thought, he could feel her getting wet around him.

"You think you can for round two?" Stan asked.

Kyle grinned, "Definitely."

They definitely tested the suspension throughout the course of the afternoon.

* * *

 **Requested by** **.SP**


End file.
